¿Qué pasará ahora?
by Minister of Winter
Summary: KIGO / Final alternativo del día de la torre eléctrica. ¿Qué pasa cuando Shego está altamente herida después del incidente? ¿Cómo se sentirá Kim?
1. 1- ¿Qué pudo ocurrir?

**Este fin está basado en la escena de la torre eléctrica, pero de una manera alternativa. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Shego se hubiera quedado atrapada dentro de los escombros de la torre y resultara casi mortalmente herida? Obviamente será una historia Kigo, si no os gusta, salid. Gracias.**

.

 _Escena retrospectiva_

 _"¿Sabes qué es lo más odio?" le pregunté cuando la sorprendí intentando escaparse. Ya no podía más, no sabía qué me dolía más: que Eric fuera un syntodron o que Shego hubiera estado detrás de todo esto. Ella me miró con asombro._

 _"¿Que tu cita se derritió?" me contestó con cierta gracia en su voz, como si intentara adivinarlo, al mismo tiempo que se ponía en posición de luchar. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, fue ELLA quién me hizo tanto daño, nunca pensé que esto iba a ocurrir, me sentí traicionada. El odio y la venganza me cegaron en ese momento._

 _"No, ¡TÚ!" respondí al mismo tiempo que la pateaba hacia esa torre. Ese grito de dolor todavía circulaba por mi cabeza, pero en ese momento era incapaz de sentir compasión, por nadie._

 _._

Actualidad

Aun nos encontrábamos allí, con los restos de la torre a unos 50 metros. Global Justice había arrestado a Drakken junto con sus secuaces. Doctora Directora hizo venir a dos ambulancias por si se necesitaba asistencia médica, bueno, Ron se hizo algunos cortes, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Pero algo andaba mal, eso me decía mi inconsciente.

"Kim, Ron, ya os podéis marchar, estamos muy agradecidos de que hayáis salvado el mundo, otra vez" agradeció la jefa de GJ. Miré a Ron, que estaba haciendo gestos de victoria a Drakken. Entonces me di cuenta de algo, comencé a contar los encadenados en el furgón policial, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 y 6 secuaces, Drakken... ¡faltaba Shego!

"¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SHEGO?" pregunté un un poco alterada. Ron me miró, con cara asustada, algunos agentes de GJ se voltearon y Betty se puso muy nerviosa, se lo pude ver a la cara. Empezó a voltearse, intentando buscar una cara de cierta ladrona, pero nada. ¿Dónde estaba Shego?

Pronto, todas las personas que nos encontrábamos en la zona, miramos directamente a la torre, bueno, a sus escombros, donde me acordé que allí es donde Shego había sido lanzada.

"¡Llamad a una grúa!" propuso un agente.

"¡Levantemos los escombros!" dijo otro.

"¡CALLÁOS!" gritó desesperada Betty. Nunca la había visto así, y ninguno de sus agentes, al parecer. "Nadie va a hacer nada, es muy peligroso. Shego podría estar inconsciente o herida, no nos podemos arriesgar a que la estructura se mueva" dijo con contundencia.

"¿Y qué hacemos?" preguntó Will Du, un poco dudoso.

"Eso, no podemos dejarla así" contestó otro agente.

"¡ESO ES!" exclamé. Todos me miraron. "Llamaremos a sus hermanos"

"¿Ehh?" Ron me miró con cara de no entender.

"Veréis, Hego tiene superfuerza, puede levantar la torre sin esfuerzo; Mego podría colarse entre los huecos para localizarla, mientras que los Wego podrían ayudar a quitar los restos con más rapidez" propuse. Miré a Betty, ella asintió.

"Llámalos" fue todo lo que dijo. Y así lo hice.

.

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. Si veo que os va gustando en los comentarios, mañana subiré el segundo capítulo.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	2. 2- Bajo los escombros

_Go Tower, Go City_

Todos los canales de televisión mostraban lo mismo, como Kim Possible arrojaba a Shego, ex integrante de Team Go, hacia una torre de alta tensión en medio de una tormenta eléctrica. Los medios ardían con estas imágenes. A las pocas horas, todos los titulares eran: "Shego, ¿viva o muerta?", "Kim Possible, ¿habrá acabado con la villana más peligrosa del mundo?", "¿Qué habrá ocurrido con Shego?"; pero nadie se preguntó cómo se encontrarían sus hermanos después de saber que su hermana podría estar muerta. Shego podría ser una ladrona, villana, todo los que quieras relacionado con la villanía, pero sus hermanos nunca dejaron de amarla. Cuando se enteraron de la noticia y vieron las imágenes, no pudieron dejar de llorar.

"¡No puede ser posible!, nuestra hermana podría estar muerta y nosotros aquí, ¡deberíamos ir a buscarla!" exclamó Mego entre lágrimas. Los Wego estaban abrazados en él, eran los que peor lo estaban pasando, querían demasiado a su hermana mayor. Por otra parte, Hego tampoco estaba en su mejor momento, cuando se enteró de los hechos, fue en Bueno Nacho. Cuando llegó a la Go Tower, sus hermanos habían comprado todos los periódicos y la gran pantalla mostraba una y otra vez cómo la torre se caía encima de Shego después de una gran explosión, no sin antes escuchar un gran grito de dolor por parte de ella. Mego y los Wego estaban abrazados, sentados en una esquina, sollozando sin descanso. Lo primero que hizo Hego fue destrozar la pantalla arrojando todos los periódicos hacia ella, en una gran bola, rompiéndola. Su hermana. Su única hermana, sin rastros de vida. La rabia lo superó, en cuestión de segundos destrozó toda la sala, desconsolado.

"¡NOO!"gritó con dolor. Miró a sus hermanos. "Deberíamos ir a ayudar, ¡YA!"

 _De vuelta con Kim Possible_

Había intentado llamar a Hego 6 veces; a Mego, 14 y a los Wego, 9. Ninguno lo cogió. Al principio pensó que no les importaba su hermana, o que estaban ocupados, pero su opinión cambió después de divisisar el Go Jet aterrizando.

"¡KIM POSSIBLE!" escuchó gritar a Hego, parecía cabreado. Luego vio que Wego y Mego lo intentaban agarrar, pero fue en vano. Esto no puede ser bueno, pensó. Cuando se encontraron cara a cara, Hego le fue a dar un puñetazo dirigido a su cara, pero fue detenido a 2 cm. Cuando Kim abrió los ojos al no recibir el golpe, vio a Hego con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados, temblando. ¿Qué he hecho?, pensó.

"Lo siento" fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento.

"Nuestra hermana" dijeron los Wego "¿sabéis algo?" preguntaron con esperanza.

"No podemos levantar la torre, pensamos que Shego se ha quedado atrapada, pero necesitamos vuestra ayuda" dijo Betty mientras se acercaba al grupo.

"¿Por dónde empezamos?" preguntaron los cuatro a la vez.

 _Tres horas más tarde_

Había sido un arduo trabajo. Kim estaba recordando lo que había ocurrido durante esas largas horas: Mego se pudo colar por los huecos de la torre y pudo encontrar a su hermana. El problema fue cuando vio que no respiraba, entonces se alteró. Lo primero que hizo fue salir, llorando en todo momento y gritando "¡MI HERMANA, HAS MATADO A MI HERMANA!" El mundo se Kim se derrumbó, había matado a la única persona que la había hecho mejor luchadora, que había respetado durante cada batalla.

"Hego, levanta los escombros, ¡YA!" ordenó Betty, ella también estaba llorando, bueno, la mayoría de las personas los estaban. Era cierto que Shego era la villana más peligrosa del mundo y que era buscada por más de 24 países, pero mucha gente le tenía estima por los años que había ejercido como heroína y lo mucho que había contribuido durante ese escaso período de tiempo.

 _Actualidad_

Cuando el hermano mayor levantó lo que quedaba de la torre, lo único que se podía ver en el suelo era la silueta de una persona. Entonces médicos de Global Justice junto con Team Go y Betty, ayudaron a devolver las pulsaciones a la villana. No pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando Shego se incorporó, rodeada de su plasma por todo el cuerpo. Todos se tuvieron que alejar a excepción de sus hermanos, ya que gracias a sus poderes tenían más resistencia hacia el calor del plasma, pero no lo podían tocar. La villana estaba muy pálida y sudaba sin parar, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Betty director estaba demasiado preocupada por la villana, eso pensó Kim. Desde que la conocía Kim sabía que GJ quería a Shego bajo su celda bajo cualquier circunstancia, pero eso no era motivo para estar tan preocupada por la salud de la villana. Había algo que se le escapaba porque, a ver, ella nunca supo el verdadero nombre de la jefa de GJ después de que Shego lo dijera durante un enfrentamiento con ella. La luchadora del crimen llegó a la conclusión que Betty y Shego se conocían de tiempo atrás, a lo mejor de cuando Shego luchaba contra el crimen. Pero de todas formas, había algo que Betty no le estaba contando, y estaba dispuesta a saberlo.

Una vez que Shego se estabilizó y entró en consciencia, Betty, junto con la ayuda de sus hermanos, la llevaron al avión de GJ, donde disponía de una pequeña enfermería para saber si Shego estaba bien o si había sufrido algún problema con la electricidad. Cuando Global Justice prometió a Team Go que no iban a encarcelar a Shego hasta que hubiera sanado y se pudiera defender, montaron en su jet y se dirigieron a Go City. Lo que nadie sabía es que una pequeña pelirroja se había infiltrado en el avión de GJ para interrogar a Betty. Entonces, escuchó una conversación, se acercó hasta las voces y vio que pertenecían a Betty Director y Will Du.

"Saber que podría haber muerto si no hubiera sido por su resistencia eléctrica gracias a sus poderes del plasma, Betty" dijo el agente Du.

"Lo sé perfectamente, por eso no la vamos a encarcelar. Shego ya está recuperada gracias a su rápida curación, hoy a las 17:00 la soltaremos, diciendo que se ha escapado, para que así siga su misión de infiltración" contestó su jefa. Kim no entendía de lo que estaban hablando, ¿misión de infiltración?, ¿Shego era agente doble? Entonces, una voz sarcástica sonó de repente.

"Escucha cíclope, no voy a esperar hasta las 17:00, tengo cosas mejores que hacer" Los dos agentes se giraron hacia la voz.

"Shego, escucha, tiene que parecer que te has escapado. Recuerda que has tenido una gran accidente, no puedes irte así por así. No sería tan fácil de explicar" respondió Betty.

"Mira un-ojo, que haya dejado Team Go para unirme a tu asociación extraña contra el mal y que sea una agente infiltrada para vigilar a Drakken y a los demás frikis, además de mejorar las habilidades de Kimmie no significa que haya de seguir todas tus instrucciones" dijo con aires de superioridad, dando a conocer su gran ego. Entonces, Kim, no pudo resistir exclamar, saliendo de su escondite:

"¡¿Eres una gente de Global Justice?!" preguntó sorprendida.

Will Du, Betty y Shego se miraron entre ellos. "Bien hecho Betty, tú y tus agentes habéis superado un récord, ¿cuántas personas se os han colado en el avión el último año?"


	3. 3-Secretos revelados

_Anteriormente_

"Mira un-ojo, que haya dejado Team Go para unirme a tu asociación extraña contra el mal y que sea una agente infiltrada para vigilar a Drakken y a los demás frikis, además de mejorar las habilidades de Kimmie no significa que haya de seguir todas tus instrucciones" dijo con aires de superioridad, dando a conocer su gran ego. Entonces, Kim, no pudo resistir exclamar, saliendo de su escondite:

"¡¿Eres una gente de Global Justice?!" preguntó sorprendida. Will Du, Betty y Shego se miraron entre ellos. "Bien hecho Betty, tú y tus agentes habéis superado un récord, ¿cuántas personas se os han colado en el avión el último año?"

 _En este capítulo_

Kim no se lo podía creer, bueno, ahora todo tenía sentido. Shego podía derretir cualquier material con el mínimo esfuerzo, pero durante sus batallas, ella nunca resultó herida por el plasma. Nunca pudo llegar a conclusión coherente por ese hecho, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Todas las batallas que habían mantenido, su esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener el ritmo de la villana, la emoción durante el enfrentamiento o danza, según algunos espectadores y, sobre todo, el recíproco respeto entre las dos chicas. Su enamoramiento, sí, era cierto. Enamorada hasta el punto llorar cada noche, intentar olvidarse de esa persona saliendo con otra. ¿Y con qué se encontraba? Sí, con una mentira, o eso creía en esos momentos. Se sintió decepcionada.

"Sh-Shego..., ¿es eso verdad?" preguntó la pelirroja, apretando sus puños al momento, sin evitar que alguna lágrimas cayeran por su rostro. Tanto Betty como Will Du miraron a Kim y a Shego, dando a entender que les dejaban un poco de intimidad para hablar de los recientes acontecimientos. Cuando los dos agentes salieron de la habitación Kim se acercó a Shego, aguantándose el llanto.

"Princesa..., quise explicártelo en varias ocasiones" dijo Shego, tocando los brazos de la más joven, pero esta los quitó. La villana iba a continuar excusándose, pero no pudo, una fuerte mano le golpeó la cara.

"¡NO QUIERO TUS SUCIAS EXCUSAS!" lloró la pelirroja, golpeando el pecho de la mujer mayor una y otra vez "¡Te llegué a admirar, quería estar a tu nivel!" siguió admitiendo. Shego se sintió peor que cuando su Kimmie le dijo que la odiaba. Sí, SU Kimmie. Qué irónico, las villana enamorada de la heroína. No supo cuando empezó, pero sí tenía claro lo que sentía por aquella joven pelirroja. Su único punto débil. Y sí, admitió que le salvó la vida varias veces. Y sí, la ponía enferma verla con ese bufón de pacotilla. "¿Sabes qué es lo único que me mantenía como héroe? ¿¡EH!? Yo creo que no" Shego no se movió, no siquiera luchó por alejarse de la joven. Finalmente, Kim acercó la cara de la agente encubierta hacia la suya, solo las separaban unos escasos centímetros. "La única razón por la que seguía luchando era por ti, Shego" Entonces, la villana abrazó a la pelirroja siendo este correspondido.

"Lo siento Kim" fue lo único que pudo susurrar en el oído de la joven. Por otro lado, Kim pudo notar como su némesis temblaba sutilmente, mientras que sintió que su cara se humedecía por unas lágrimas que no eran suyas. "Siento haberte engañado, no podía poner tu vida en peligro" confesó. Kim no respondió, solo puso su mano derecha en la nuca de la más mayor y su otra mano en su cintura.

Pasaron minutos, pero parecieron horas hasta que finalmente se separaron. Ambas chicas se calmaron para poder tener una conversación más tranquila. Kim iba a decir algo, pero Shego cogió un papel y empezó a escribir algo, luego cogió un sobre y escribió: -Para mi cíclope favorito- No pudo dejar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. Shego y sus apodos. Dejó la carta encima de la mesa que había en la esquina entonces, se dirigió a Kim.

"Creo que estás de acuerdo conmigo cuando digo que hemos de tener una conversación más o menos seria, pero este no es el lugar apropiado" terminó diciendo al mismo tiempo que le entregaba una mochila, bueno, un paracaídas. "Póntela" fue lo único que dijo mientras controlaba unas coordenadas -Perfecto- pensó para si misma. Kim ya se hacía una idea de lo que tenía planeado la chica mayor, se acercó a ella, "Umm, Shego, ¿no iremos a..." no pudo terminar la frase ya que una trampilla las sacó del avión. Podía ver unas islas, parecían las... espera, ¿esas no era las Bahamas? La joven pelirroja no se lo podía creer, bueno, viniendo de Shego sí, pero a no ser que su némesis poseyera alguna propiedad allí o algo así no entendía porque la llevaría a tal lugar porque para tomar el sol seguro que no, ya que la situación en la que se encontraban no sería compatible con ciertas actividades lúdicas.

Al llegar a tierra desengancharon los paracaídas. "Espero que no te haya molestado que te lanzara fuera del avión sin permiso, pero realmente tengo que hablar contigo, Kimmie, y no mejor lugar donde resido secretamente" se excusó la aparente agente-ladrona llevándose una mano en la nuca. Kim no pudo enfadarse con ella, era imposible porque, a ver, ¿quién en su sano juicio se molestaría tanto tiempo con una mujer tan bella, achuchable e irresistible como era Shego? Kim era incapaz. Se miraron a los ojos. Kim no pudo aguantar más, cogió las manos de su compañera. "No te preocupes" dijo sonriente y ligeramente un poco más roja de lo habitual. Shego intentó no mirarla con demasiada ternura, ya no sabía si la pelirroja sentía lo mismo por ella y no podía dejar mostrar sus emociones, tenía una reputación que mantener. Eso pensó mientras le devolvía la mirada. Los ojos de ambas brillaban con un sentimiento que muy pocos sentían.

"Kim/Shego" dijeron a la vez. Shego parecía volver a hablar, pero Kim se adelantó.

"La próxima vez que me ocultes algún secreto, dímelo, no me gustaría volver a lanzarte a una torre eléctrica por un simple malentendido" Shego no sabía como contestar, ni siquiera se le ocurrió alguna frase sarcástica. De repente, la pelirroja le golpeó el hombro, la miró sin entender:

"Eso por haberme hecho pasar un infierno mientras te buscábamos en los escombros de la torre" le dijo para luego abrazarla del cuello, acercándola más a ella, para continuar diciendo:

"Y esto por agradecerte el hecho que no usaras tu plasma contra mí" Y cortó la distancia entre ellas.


	4. 4-¿Pero sigues siendo una villana?

_Anteriormente_

"La próxima vez que me ocultes algún secreto, dímelo, no me gustaría volver a lanzarte a una torre eléctrica por un simple malentendido" Shego no sabía como contestar, ni siquiera se le ocurrió alguna frase sarcástica. De repente, la pelirroja le golpeó el hombro, la miró sin entender:

"Eso por haberme hecho pasar un infierno mientras te buscábamos en los escombros de la torre" le dijo para luego abrazarla del cuello, acercándola más a ella, para continuar diciendo:

"Y esto por agradecerte el hecho que no usaras tu plasma contra mí" Y cortó la distancia entre ellas.

 _En la actualidad_

Kim tenía demasiadas preguntas sin responder, ¿Shego era agente doble o siempre había sido de los buenos?, ¿Fue ella quién manipulaba los planes de Drakken? y lo más importante de todo: ¿Qué hacía con las joyas, dinero, pinturas... que siempre robaba? Cuando abrió los ojos, notó que estaba abrazada junto a Shego, Kim nunca pensó estar en una situación así. Todo era tan idílico.

Poco a poco Shego se separó de Kim, poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros, Kim se estremeció ante el contacto. Shego suspiró antes de hablar.

"Estamos en las Bahamas, ese hotel es de mi propiedad" dijo señalando un hotel enorme, de lujo. "Hoy nos hospedaremos en mi habitación, espero que no te moleste. Podrás preguntarme todo que quieras, princesa" Kim no sabía qué decir, tenía que procesar toda la información de ese día. Shego la miró y entendió lo que le pasaba.

"No te preocupes, sé cómo te sientes, por eso te he traído aquí. Ahora vamos, creo que te tengo que dar muchas explicaciones" Kim juntó su mano con la de Shego mientras se dirigían al hotel. Miró a su acompañante a los ojos, nunca pensó que esto iba a pasar, se había pasado los últimos 5 minutos recordando aquel beso. Por otra parte, Shego había notado como Kim la había estado observando durante su trayecto, con lo que la más joven no había notado que ya habían llegado a su destino.

"Hey Kimmie, ya hemos llegado" dijo mientras la llevaba hacia la recepción. El hotel era enorme, debía ser carísimo pasar una noche en este lugar. Pensó Kim. Justo en ese momento, un hombre mucho más mayor que Shego apareció. Era alto, delgado y aparentaba unos 45.

"¡Pero qué sorpresa!" exclamó el hombre estrechándole la mano a su acompañante "Bienvenida de nuevo Señorita Go y bienvenida usted, Señorita Possible" dijo con entusiasmo mirando a las dos chicas.

"¿Cómo estás John?, hoy pasaremos la noche aquí. Si alguien pregunta por mi o por Kim, diles que no nos has visto"

"Como usted desee. Por cierto, he dejado su correspondencia en el cajón de siempre" Recordó con un aire más serio. Y con eso dicho, se fue.

"Shego, quién era?" Preguntó Kim con curiosidad. Shego rió un poco m mientras entraban al ascensor.

"Un viejo amigo de la familia, se ocupa del hotel por mi" Así que había recibido cartas, esperaba que no fueran de sus molestos hermanos.

Cuando llegaron, Kim no se creía lo que veía. Resulta que la habitación de Shego estaba compuesta por 3 pisos: en el primero había un gimnasio enorme, en el segundo, había dos habitaciones, una sala de estar, la cocina... y, en el tercero, había una terraza enorme y un despacho. Los tres pisos tenían el color característico de se compañera, pero se una manera sutil, sin exagerar. La vistas eran increíbles desde allí.

"Wow Shego, no sabía que fueras propietaria de un hotel de lujo y poder vivir en él" dijo asombrada. Shego volvió a reír.

"Bueno Kimmie, creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente. Vamos a mi salón, allí estarás a gusto" Cuando se sentaron frente a frente en el cómodo y caro sofá de Shego, esta comenzó.

"Puedes preguntarme lo que sea, te lo mereces"

"Bien, primero de todo, ¿cómo fue que no moriste cuando te electrocutaste y la torre cayó sobre ti?" Shego ya sabía que esa iba a ser su primera pregunta a contestar, con lo que se puso cómoda en el sofá, iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

"Como sabrás, tengo la capacidad de controlar el plasma, pero no solo eso, el cometa que me golpeó me dio otros tipos de poderes menos relevantes como una mayor fuerza, velocidad y una alta inmunidad a la electricidad. Me explico, cuando junto todos estos poderes con el plasma me hago casi invencible, por ejemplo, si combino mi fuerza con el plasma, puedo llegar a tener la misma fuerza que mi hermano Hego; puedo llegar a velocidades muy elevadas mezclando mi plasma cuando corro, velocidades donde solo se ve mi brillo verde; por no hablar de la electricidad, prácticamente la puedo controlar, haciéndome inmune a ella. Todo fue un paripé para que pudiera salir de allí sin dar explicaciones"

"Cuando tus hermanos llegaron, Mego te encontró debajo de los escombros, dijo que no tenías pulso y empezaste a brillar y a desprender calor"

"Sí, umm, esto es más delicado. Cuando agoto mis poderes, entro en un estado de 'coma inducido' por mi cuerpo para reponerlos con mayor rapidez. Lo que puede durar varias horas o días. Por otro lado, empecé a brillar y desprender esa temperatura tan alta a causa de resultar tan herida, mi metabolismo me permite tener una curación extraordinariamente rápida, con lo que al juntarse con el 'coma' se produjo como una reacción de emergencia del plasma para curarme "

"Interesante" contestó Kim poniéndose en una posición más erguida "Entonces... ¿qué eres Shego?, ¿eres agente doble?" Este es mi momento, pensó Shego, soltando una risa discreta e inadvertida por Kim.

"Kim, tengo que confesarte algo" dijo poniéndose seria de repente, demasiado "Desde que me golpeó aquel meteoro, dejé de ser una persona corriente, desde ese entonces mi vida cambió..., y ahora me puedo declarar libre para decirte que..." Kim la miró expectante, nunca había visto a su compañera tan seria, y eso la hizo temblar un poco. "soy una meta humana como spiderman y superman" Kim abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a Shego con cara de 'WTF'. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta que Shego había estado bromeando.

"¡PERO QUÉ TONTA ERES!" gritó cogiendo lo primero que vio (resultó ser un cojín decorado con unas lentejuelas) y empezó a golpearla con rabia.

"PUAJAJAJAJAJAJ" Shego nunca se había reído tanto en su vida "JAJAJAJJDHGFSJD..." de repente, sintió un golpe duro en su cabeza.

Entonces vio a una Kim muy sonrojada que había caído en una de sus mejores bromas. Shego vio con terror con qué cojín había sido golpeada 'Nunca debí haber comprado ese maldito cojín' pensó. Volvió en si cuando fue golpeada sin parar en su espalda y cabeza.

"AYY, KIMMIE, NOO, ESE COJÍN NOO, RASPA MUCHOO, AHHH MI CARAA, NOOO, NO ME LO RESTRIEGUES POR LA CARA QUE RASPA MÁS QUE UN CACTUS O UNA ETIQUETA MOLESTA DE MALA MUERTE, AYYY, JOHNN, AYUDAA, ME MALTRATAANN" Después de varios alaridos de Shego, Kim pareció parar, su respiración agitada y su rostro enrojecido no pasó desapercibido por ella y se volvió a reír recordando su anterior broma.

"Perdón... jajajaj... Kimmie, es que me ha hecho mucha...jajajaj... gracia... jajajajpsfdsh" pero volvió a ser detenida.

"NO (golpe a Shego en la cabeza) VUELVAS (en el brazo) A (en el estómago) HACERME (en la cara) OTRA (en la espalda) BROMA-COMO-ESTA (en el culo, repetidamente) ¿ENTENDIDO?" Shego ahora parecía más una muñeca de trapo de una persona, estaba colgando del sofá, boca abajo, con la cara enrojecida por las lentejuelas del dichoso cojín.

"Sii, nunca más" dijo suplicando 'Nota mental: no hacerle este tipo de bromas a Kimmie, peligro de muerte por cojín' pensó. Kim la ayudó a volverse sentar en el sofá, cuando vio el cojín pensó: 'Nota mental 2: hacer una hoguera con ese cojín y bailar a su alrededor'

"Ahora en serio Shego, ¿eres agente doble?" preguntó señalando el cojín como advertencia. Tragó saliva antes de responder.

"Sí y no. Cuando dejé el Equipo Go, Betty o Dr Director como tú la conoces, me ofreció empleo como espía, me negué. Días después, comencé mi carrera en solitario como ladrona, me iba bastante bien, invertí mucho dinero para ganar mucho más. Entonces, un día, apareció Drakken buscando a alguien que le pudiera ayudar a robar algunas cosas para sus planes, yo acepté. Ganaba bastante dinero y otro tanto que ganaba de mis inversiones por todo el mundo, era asquerosamente rica, multimillonaria, billonaria a decir verdad. Todo iba bastante bien hasta que un día apareció Betty, necesitaba a alguien que le consiguiera información sobre un nuevo villano, a cambio, ella me daba inmunidad ante la ley y una buena cifra de dinero. Al día siguiente le había proporcionado todo lo que necesitaba. El pobre chico acabó bajo rejas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos"

"Pero delataste a uno de los tuyos, ¿no?" preguntó Kim un poco confusa. "¿Todo eso por dinero?" Shego negó con la cabeza.

"No todo es dinero princesa, desde la posición que Betty me puso podía controlar el mundo del bien y el mal a mi antojo, con inmunidad incluida. Poco a poco controlé varias empresas multinacionales relacionadas con el mercado negro como armamento y algunas mafias. Me deshice de varios delincuentes entregándolos a Global Justice. En pocos meses me convertí en la persona más peligrosa de la Tierra y una de las más poderosas. La cosa es que yo no quería dejar de ser 'un agente encubierto' bueno, nunca lo fui. En realidad siempre he sido una villana, delatando a varios personajes que podrían haber provocado grandes catástrofes, pero una villana. Desde me posición, como ya te he dicho, puedo controlarlo todo a mi antojo, me entero de lo que ocurre y dejar de ocurrir. Si algo no me gusta, doy un chivatazo al cíclope y a sus agentes y asunto resuelto. Esa es mi posición con Global Justice ahora mismo"

Kim no sabía que responder, a decir verdad, coincidiendo con las fechas desde que Shego había empezado en la villanía, ciertos grupos terroristas habían desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra de un día a otro.

"Wow, me has dejado sin palabras pero... ¿por qué me lo dices a mi? Soy tu enemiga después de todo" dijo lo último en un ligero susurro, pero aún audible para la pelinegra.

"Sí, sobre eso...umm, Kimmie, ¿por qué no me haces una última pregunta y luego te contesto eso? Creo que será lo mejor" le contestó mirándola a los ojos, con una mirada de culpabilidad. Pero Kim no se dio cuenta.

"Sí, claro" ahora era el momento de hacerle esa pregunta, la que estaba relaciona con ese beso que pareció quedar olvidado, pero ninguna dejó de pensar en él. "Siempre pudiste haberme matado, en cualquier momento. He sido testigo de cómo has fundido una caja fuerte de un banco con un simple rayo de plasma, pero cuando peleamos, no siento ese calor que debería irradiar sin contar que nunca he recibido una quemadura. Dime la verdad Shego, porque siento que voy a explotar si no te hago esta pregunta, ¿qué sientes por mi?"


End file.
